Un nuevo Camino
by Nocturna4
Summary: Todo ha terminado, pero existe una nueva oportunidad para vivir. Asuka y Shinji son rescatados de la muerte. Ahora que vuelven a vivir en paz y sin los Evas ¿Cuál es el paso a seguir? ¿Qué es lo que su interior oculta? ¿Qué es lo que sienten? AS


Un nuevo camino.

**Aviso:** Neon Genesis Evangelion es de Gainax Production (O por lo menos eso dicen mis siete CD's de la serie de anime) así que este fic tan solo tiene la intención de diversión tanto mía, como posiblemente suya.

**Nota de la autora: **¿Se dan cuenta que tuve que leer unos 13 fic's para acostumbrarme a la idea de escribir sobre este excelente anime? No, no lo creo, muchos ni me conocen, ya que soy más escritora de Harry Potter, pero bueno, eso no importa.

**Resumen:** Todo ha terminado, pero existe una nueva oportunidad para vivir. Asuka y Shinji son rescatados de la muerte. Ahora que vuelven a vivir en paz y sin los Evas ¿Cuál es el paso a seguir? ¿Qué es lo que su interior oculta? ¿Qué es lo que sienten? A/S

Hubo un fic que me llamó mucho la atención y que sinceramente se los recomiendo _Shinji el Casanova_, el traductor es **Miguel García**, no saben como se me vino de una el nombre del escritor Gabriel García Marques a la cabeza. Bueno, la cosa es que en este fic vi algo que si me permiten me pareció lo más correcto de poner en estas muestras literarias:

Si alguien ha leído mis fic's estos siempre son medio Lime, medio Humor, medio Romance (eso hace un entero un medio, que mal dicho al usar _medio_) ¡Y este a su vez también es uno de esos! Lime, obviamente, nos referimos da ese toque, se podría decir, erótico, al fic. A su vez es un OOC (_Out Of Character_) es decir _fuera del personaje_. Espero que se den cuenta que el _cambio_ va a estar justificado (O por lo menos espero que se justifique)

Este es un One-shot es decir, al buen castellano, un fic de un solo capítulo. La pareja es Shinji-Asuka (¡Amo esta pareja, a decir verdad!)

Perdón si mi alemán no es muy bueno o esta erróneo, es por eso que puse entre paréntesis el significado en español.

**Nota importante**: El fic se realiza al final del último capítulo (del segundo final en donde todos mueren y vuelven a la vida gracias a Súper-Shinji). Recordemos que Shinji casi mata a Asuka (Este chico ¿Si no lo quieren los mata? Que niño…) y se pone a llorar en su regazo. Tan solo, como una aclaración, Shinji queda dormido sobre ella, perdiendo el conocimiento, al igual que Asuka.

Ahí estaba, todo oscuro, era una habitación tétrica, de esas que uno no deseaba ver ni en pintura, pero no podía huir, no se lo permitiría.

Levantó la mirada, frente a él su madre, abrazando por la espalda a Rei, se veían tiernas juntas, como madre e hija.

'¡Te odio!' asustado, regresó a ver a la dueña de esa voz.

No, no otra vez.

Pero era verdad, ahí estaba Asuka Langley, tan hermosa como siempre, su regia cabellera rojiza caía sobre sus hombros y espalda, dándole un toque algo infantil, pero su mirada, esos ojos azul brillantes, detonaban furia, la expresión de su rostro respaldaba su mirada, con sus manos fuertemente ubicadas sobre su cintura, con fuerza, con ese vestido amarillo que tan bien le quedaba, pero lo odiaba, eso era lo que le decía.

'Pero…' intentó enfrentarla, desesperado por su actitud.

'¡Tú tan solo quieres no estar solo! ¡Si no soy yo será otra persona la que te acompañe! ¡Tan solo me usas!' gritó molesta '¡Eres un Kind (niño) mimado! ¡Ich hasse Sie! (¡Te odio!)' Shinji conocía muy bien esa expresión en la pelirroja, no necesitaba saber su idioma natal para reconocer su significado, y por eso, le dolía.

'¡No! ¡No!' él también había alzado la voz ¡Claro que ese no era el motivo! '¡Quiero estar contigo! ¿No lo entiendes?' le cuestionó, mientras le tomaba por los hombros, pero ella se soltaba con fuerza.

'¡Mentira! ¡Tú lo que quieres es matarme! ¡Tú te odias tanto que deseas hacerme daño a mí! ¡No me toques!' le atacó, Asuka se soltó del agarre del joven y dio unos pasos hacia atrás '¡Ich weiß die Wahrheit! (¡Se la verdad!) ¡Tan solo me usas!'

'¿Qué no entiendes? ¿Acaso no comprendes Asuka?' la volvió a tomar por los hombros 'Ayúdame, Asuka, ayúdame' le suplicó.

'¿A que? ¿Qué deseas de mí? Tú no me necesitas para nada' le contestó, molesta, pero en voz neutra.

'¡Claro que te necesito! ¡Quiero…! ¡QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO!' la abrazó, enterrando su rostro en el hombro de esta 'Ha terminado todo, ya no más guerras' le susurró 'pero aun así necesito tu ayuda'

'¿Para que?'

'Para comprenderte, saber que sientes' la separó un poco de él '¿Qué no entiendes?' la atacó, volviendo a alzar la voz.

'¡Déjame!' gritó desesperada, mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos '¡Por tu culpa falto a mi promesa! ¡Demonios! ¡Por tu culpa estoy llorando!'

'Por eso quiero que me ayudes, para que no estés sola' le explicó, intentándola abrazar, pero esta se alejó con rapidez.

'¡Yo quiero estar sola!'

'¡Mientes! ¡Ya deja de ocultar todo lo que eres! ¡Deja de atacarme, de atacar a todos! ¡Tú no quieres estar sola!' le dijo molesto, mientras la acorralaba entre, al parecer, una pared y él.

'Si… si quiero' susurró la pelirroja.

No podía soportarlo, no podía verla así ¡No podía aceptar que se engañase a si misma! ¡No podía permitir que ella hiciese lo mismo que él! La guerra había terminado, ya no debía de preocuparse más.

Shinji tomó el rostro de la joven entre sus manos y se inclinó sobre ella.

'No vas a estar sola, quieras o no ¡No vas a estar sola!' le susurró, para luego, con un acto de desesperación, la besó con fuerza, para que no huyese a ningún lado, fundiendo sus labios con los de ella, como si fuese lo único importante, nadie iba a decir nada, nadie lo alejaría de ella, era bastante con tenerla viva.

El beso se fue profundizando, atrapando el control de esos labios que le respondían, mordiéndolos, para dejarle una marca en estos y recordarle su presencia, el hecho de que él siempre estaría allí, con ella.

Al instante el joven pudo sentir como un cuerpo se pegaba a su espalda, abrazándolo con fuerza, rodeándolo con sus manos y besando su cabello, sin dejar escapar a Asuka de sus labios, regresó a ver un poco hacia arriba, encontrándose con su madre, quien le sonreía.

'Recuerda que me prometiste buscar tu felicidad, Shinji' le susurró, mientras depositaba un beso en el cabello de su hijo y desaparecía.

Lentamente, se fue alejando de Asuka, para poderla mirar, aunque ella no quisiese estar con él, no hubiese deseado el beso, Shinji quería verla, observar su hermoso rostro.

Aun sus párpados estaban cerrados, dejando escapar un suspiro lento, sonriendo, después, aun agarrada a él, ya que en algún momento lo había hecho y Shinji no se había percatado, abrió los ojos.

'Danke (Gracias) Shinji' le susurró.

Un remolino lo envolvió, sin saber donde estaba el arriba y el abajo, se sentía mareado, podía sentir un dolor punzante en la cabeza, no sabía exactamente lo que pasaba, pero tenía la sensación de que sus párpados se mantenían cerrados, así que por inercia los abrió.

A sus oídos llegó el ruido fuerte el viento al ser azotado por algo con fuerza, podía sentir la fuerte brisa contra su cuerpo y tan solo una pregunta le vino a la cabeza.

¿Todos estaban muertos?

La respuesta fue inmediata, él lo había deseado. No, todos debían estar vivos.

'Bievenido al mundo de los vivos, Shinji Ikari' el aludido movió la cabeza, estaba recostado, estaba dentro de un helicóptero.

'¿Misato?' susurró, esperando encontrarse con su tutora.

'No… lamentablemente no soy ella' con avidez buscó a la dueña de aquella voz.

Una mujer de cabellos castaños y largos le sonreía, debía tener no más de 23 años, todo su cabello se encontraba trenzado, gruesas trenzas, Shinji podía calcular unas 8 o 10, el cabello le llegaba hasta la cintura y en sus puntas, pudo apreciar, estaban recogidos por una cinta negra, dando la apariencia de estar libres, pero a la vez controladas; su rostro era alegre, deslumbrante y bello, con ojos chocolate y sonriente, una mujer hermosa.

'¿Dónde… esta… Misato?' alcanzó a preguntar.

Pudo sentir la mano de la mujer sobre la de él, el rostro de ella se entristeció.

'Shinji… lamento decirte que ella murió' le susurró.

'¡No! ¡No! ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Yo pedí que todos vivan! ¿Por qué no está aquí?' la desesperación, el dolor, no podía soportarlo.

'Por favor, has silencio, chico' una nueva voz, una masculina, su mirada se dirigió al piloto, quien en ese momento no tenía su atención puesta al frente sino en él.

Talvez tenía la misma edad de que la mujer o era algo mayor, su cabello era castaño y largo, recogido en una coleta alta, como había visto en los libros de historia de la época de los samuráis, dejando ver sus revueltos cabellos de adelante caer libremente a cada lado de su rostro, de mirada esmeralda, tenía apariencia de ser una persona dulce, sincera, sencilla, de confianza; el hombre, en sí, era apuesto y galante, como un amable Kaji.

'La puedes despertar' le aconsejó el hombre.

Shinji regresó a ver, junto a él estaba Asuka, con nuevas vendas y dormitando, sus ojos cerrados con fuerzas y pudo distinguir, con dolor, que tenía una ligera marca rojiza en su cuello, la marca que decía a gritos sordos que él la había intentado ahorcar.

'La Mayor Misato' comenzó la mujer 'murió antes de que comenzara el… bueno… juicio… así que no regresó a la vida como la mayoría… casi todos murieron en NERV' Shinji la miró, pero extrañamente no lloró, al parecer ya no podía 'Lo siento, Shinji, ella no volverá'

El muchacho se limitó a asentir, no podía más, le dolía la cabeza ¿Ya no iba a ver a Misato?

'La última vez que la vi ella me besó' susurró, antes de caer dormido.

¿Dónde estaba?

La misma habitación, tan oscura y tétrica como la última vez.

¿Aun se encontraban ahí su madre y Rei?

Si, abrazadas, como si fueran parte de una fotografía, podía escucharlas reír, pero aun así no se movían. El clon de su madre tenía una sonrisa pura, parecía tener vida.

¿Dónde estaba Asuka?

Ahí, a un lado de él, abrazando sus piernas, llorando en silencio, pero él sabía que ese llanto era doloroso, porque la conocía, sabía de esa parte de ella, aunque ella no lo desease, él sabía de esas lágrimas dolorosas.

'¿Asuka?' le preguntó, arrodillándose junto a ella.

La pelirroja levantó la mirada, estaba más delgada, sus facciones eran más agudas, su rostro se veía demacrado, lleno de dolor.

'¿Por qué?' preguntó la alemana.

Shinji guardó silencio.

'¿Por qué intentaste matarme? ¿Por qué merecí en ese momento tu odio?' nuevas lágrimas.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué talvez Ella lo aborrecía? ¿Acaso no podía vivir con la idea de que Asuka lo abominase de esa forma?

'Pensé que me odiabas' le susurró.

'¿Tanto te dolió esa idea que preferiste matarme?'

'Y matarme después' le aclaró.

'¿Por qué te dolió tanto?' insistió.

Una vez más, ese dolor en su estómago, regresar a la cruda realidad.

Aun en el helicóptero.

Ella aun estaba viva.

La mujer le sonríe.

'Veo que te gusta dormir por intervalos' le dijo la mujer.

'¿Cómo te llamas?' le cuestionó, pero sin necesidad de mirarla, en ese momento era más importante Asuka.

'Yumi Hitsumi' la miró un momento y ella le señaló al piloto 'él es Keeinshi Unaye'

'Mucho gusto' aun estaba débil, no podía mantenerte completamente despierto, pero había demasiadas preguntas, tantas que su cabeza martillaba sin cesar '¿Ahora…?' miró a Asuka, que aun descansaba, tan débil, herida, había dado todo de sí '¿Ahora que será de nosotros?' preguntó, refiriéndose, más que todo, por la pelirroja, ambos habían pasado excesivos momentos de sufrimiento, pero quería protegerla, verla sonreír.

'Bueno, te parecerá asombroso, pero yo' sonrió algo sonrojada la mujer 'me encargué de todo. No se si les agrade, pero no quería que terminasen en adopción. Los niños que nos habían salvado a todos no se merecían eso. Yo… bueno… los adopté' susurró algo cohibida.

'¿Disculpa?' No podía creerlo ¿Acaso una desconocida se iba a hacer cargo de ellos? ¿Igual que había hecho Misato?

'Lo que oíste, Shinji. Yo soy la psicóloga encargada de los integrantes de NERV en China. Robert, por otra parte, es ahora el nuevo encargado del área de rehabilitación médica de NERV' le sonrió dulcemente, de esas sonrisas que se posan sobre las madres, sobre quienes se preocupan por algún ser que le están comenzando a tomar cariño 'Creo que lo más factible es que alguien se haga cargo de ustedes' le volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez con alegría, esperando transmitirlo.

'Bueno…' miró a Asuka, ella necesita eso, alguien que se preocupase por ella, él podía hacerlo, pero no tenía los medios de protegerla, en cambio, esa mujer, al parecer, si lo lograría 'Muchas Gracias, señorita Hitsumi'

'Nada de señorita Hitsumi, llámame Yumi, me agrada que me tuteen, en especial si son las personas que van a vivir bajo mi mismo techo' la mujer se acercó más a él, Shinji no se resistió, podía sentir el cálido aliento de ella sobre su rostro 'Descansa un poco, no es necesario que duermas, yo cuidaré de ustedes' el joven asintió. 'Reposa, tercer elegido'

Al parecer ya habían dormido mucho, no había necesidad de dormir, se sentía bien, podía apreciar la caricia que ejercía sobre su cabello la mano de Yumi, ella la pasaba descuidadamente, mirando el paisaje, pero a la vez, de vez en cuando, observándolo a él, a Asuka, y eso le reconfortaba, se sentía sucio, mal ¿Por qué había intentado lastimar a Asuka? ¡Por Favor! ¡Casi la mata!

'Ya llegamos' anunció el hombre y con unas cuantas maniobras, entre esas unas que marearon más a Shinji que cualquier otra cosa y lo hizo pensar si acaso ese hombre los quería asesinar.

'¡Bienvenido Shinji!' sonrió Yumi, con esa sonrisa dulce, mientras abría las puertas del helicóptero y ayudaba a Keeinshi a bajar ambas camillas.

Algo debía andar mal, ese no era un hospital ¡Era una casa! ¡Y que casa! ¡Si le faltaba la piscina y era mansión! Hermosa, clásica, acogedora ¿Familiar? De cuatro pisos y larga como el primer edificio de su anterior colegio, era… perfecta.

'¡Bueno! Yo voy a preparar algo de comida' dijo Yumi, mientras miraba a Shinji, quien seguía recostado en la camilla 'Nosotros también acabamos de llegar, así que NERV nos instaló completamente. Sus habitaciones, la alimentación, todo, esta ya adentro ¡Tan solo hay que abitar este lugar!' volvió a sonreír y el joven le devolvió la sonrisa 'Voy a cocinar algo especial… Déjame pensar' meditó un segundo y luego saltó con efusión 'Si, eso esta bien. No es comida Japonesa, no es comida Alemana, pero si es muy deliciosa para comerla como bienvenida' volvió a reír, era una mujer llena de alegría, comenzó a empujar la camilla de Shinji, el hombre iba junto a ella, haciendo lo mismo con la de Asuka, entraron por una puerta lateral y por una rampa bajaron al frío sótano, Yumi prendió la luz, dejando ver una sala llena de medicina y máquinas 'Te los encargo, Keeinshi' y salió del lugar.

'Bueno ¿Podrás pararte, Shinji?' preguntó el hombre, este asintió 'Toma' y le entregó una mudada de ropa, pantalones oscuros y una camisa celeste.

El joven asintió y se sentó, estaba puesto la ropa interior, así que no hubo necesidad, se levantó y se puso la camisa, abotonó todos los botones y se puso el pantalón, que le llegaba hasta la cadera, metió la camisa dentro de ellos y se calzó unos zapatos que encontró.

'Pero serás…' susurró el hombre algo cansado 'Saca la camisa de adentro de los pantalones, hombre, pareces un viejo'

'Pero…' susurró tímidamente.

'Pero nada… sácate la camisa de los pantalones y desabotónate por lo menos los dos primeros botones ¿No te asfixias?'

'¿La verdad? No' le dijo sincero.

'Pero pareces un niño consentido y bien portado vestido de esa forma ¿Cómo quieres que te vea la pelirroja si sigues igualito que siempre?' eso fue un golpe bajo. MUY bajo.

En silencio, Shinji acató las órdenes de Keeinshi, si debía ser sincero. Si, se sentía más cómodo, menos formal, un poco más libre.

'Ella escucha y siente todo' comentó casualmente Keeinshi, mientras la revisaba e inyectaba, varios líquidos comenzaron a mezclarse y entraron por sus venas 'Cuando despierte, sabrá quien soy ¿Verdad guapa? Tan solo regresa y verás tu nuevo hogar' comentó, mirando a la pelirroja.

'¿Ella escucha todo?' preguntó intrigado Shinji, el hombre asintió y le invitó a que se sentase junto a la cama de la pelirroja, el doctor continuó, abriendo un poco la camisa que le habían puesto a la joven y pasando su mano por la abertura, junto a unas cosas en forma de chapa, unidas a unos cables que daban a una máquina.

'Soy doctor' continuó Keeinshi, hablándole a Asuka 'Así que no creas que soy un pervertido, tan solo te estoy poniendo los censores de vida en el pecho' volvió su atención a Shinji y asintió, contestando por fin la pregunta hecha por el ex-piloto 'Tengo su historia médica' comunicó 'Si no me equivoco, el decimoquinto ángel entró en su mente y ella, desde ese momento se cerró al mundo exterior, pero despertó para cuando los de SEELE quisieron atacarlos, pero, ahora, ha vuelto a desconectarse de nosotros. Esta curando sus heridas, pero' comunicó esperanzado 'ella percibe todo, desde la primera vez que se bloqueó hasta ahora. En su mente, se guarda todo lo que escucha' pasó su mano por el rostro de Asuka, acomodando el cabello de ella 'y a su vez, registra todo tipo de contacto que tiene con el exterior' terminó, orgulloso y continuando con lo que había estado haciendo antes: Cuidar a la pelirroja.

'¿Desde la primera vez?' preguntó algo… ¿Acalorado? El joven.

'Si' volvió a sonreír 'Si no me equivoco tú pasaste mucho tiempo con ella cuando estuvo hospitalizada' miró a la pelirroja 'Al parecer tienes a un guardián a tus servicios, preciosa'

Me… va a matar atinó a pensar Shinji ¿Y como no hacerlo? ¡Él había… había…! ¡Cuando ella…! pero es que en ese momento la necesitaba y ella no despertaba… su desesperación se apoderó de él… ¡Él no quería ver sus pechos desnudos!... ¡Tampoco había querido…!... ¡Es que verla así…! De seguro me escuchó… Si, estoy muerto bajó su mirada.

N/A: Perdón por meterme en medio de la historia, se que es de mala educación detener su lectura, pero creo que debo aclarar algo:

Si no lo recuerdan o talvez no se percataron bien. Bueno… la verdad si es medio difícil explicar esto…

A ver: Shinji, si no mal recuerdan, en el segundo final de Evangelion, estaba en la habitación de Asuka en el hospital, pidiéndole que le ayudara cuando ella estaba inconsciente ¿Verdad? También deben recordar que la comenzó a mover, para que se despertara, pero ella no lo hacía. Así que lo hizo con más fuerza y ella se giró por completo y dejó ver su pecho desnudo. Después, se escuchan como unos sonidos raros y no se enfoca a Shinji ¿No es verdad? Y esos sonidos reprimidos se convierten en jadeos (Les juro que me siento como explicando de donde vienen los bebes a alguien desconocido…) y luego como un…. gemido… ahogado… bueno, al final, se ve la mano de Shinji embarrada de algo ¿Verdad?... (Por lo menos eso pasa en mi CD de Neon Evangelion, el último de la serie)… Pues… uno pobre, se mato investigando, para no pensar tonteras y que me ataquen de pervertida (la verdad, ya lo hacen ¿pero que se puede hacer?)… y todo ese jaleo había sido una… ¿Hablando técnicamente y usando las palabras correctas?... Masturbación del Tercer Elegido…

Bueno, si es que si sabían que era, perdón por la intromisión, pero es que cuando le hice leer esto a un AmIgO mío, no sabía a que se refería Shinji y cuando le expliqué me dijo que él no sabía que eso era… Así que… ahí lo tenéis, mi linda y humilde aclaración por si acaso.

Continuemos:

'¿Oye, Shinji?' el joven salió de sus pensamientos asesinos, donde imaginaba a Asuka descuartizándolo y dejándolo sin sus _preciadas_ partes nobles. Se estremeció y miró al doctor '¿Ella es… bueno… especial para ti?'

'¿Ella esta escuchando esta conversación?' preguntó el ex-piloto.

'La verdad: Si, pero ¿Qué importa?' le sonrió el hombre.

Shinji suspiró resignado.

'La conozco por mucho tiempo y a la vez no se nada de ella'

'¿Por qué?'

'Es que no se deja conocer. Asuka cree que la pueden lastimar. Yo también pensaba eso, pero…' suspiró 'desde el Apocalipsis, me di cuenta de que no es tan bueno dar esa barrera a la gente. Muchas personas que desean tu bien no pueden entrar. Además, tan solo tememos una vida para vivirla ¿No?' cuestionó sonriendo. A decir verdad, tanto Yumi, como Keeinshi, podían contagiar su alegría.

'Lo mismo digo' ambos prestaron atención a la pelirroja, respiraba tranquila y parecía dormida 'Asuka… despierta, nena… te estamos esperando para ir a comer' intentó, pero nada funcionó.

'Asuka… anda, despierta… ya no existen los Ángeles, ni los Evas… ¡Vamos! Estabas despierta cuando…' Shinji bajó la mirada 'cuando yo abrí los ojos después de todo lo que ocurrió… ¡Vuelve a despertar!' acercó a su rostro 'Gritame, si es lo que quieres, pero abre los ojos'

No pasó nada.

Ella tan solo apretó más los párpados y gruñó un poco, pero no despertó.

'¡Hasta aquí!' dijo algo exasperado el doctor.

'¿Pero que va a hacer?' preguntó algo asustado Shinji, al ver que él sacaba un par de objetos, parecidos a planchas, unidos a unos cables.

'La voy a despertar con los electroshock's' le comunicó mientras frotaba esas cosas entre ellas y sonaban como chispas 'La haré despertar con una sobre dosis de energía ¡No voy a permitir que se quede dormida para siempre!' frotó con más fuerza y miró a Shinji '¡Abrele la camisa por completo!'

'¿Qué?' preguntó asustado y sintiendo como se sonrojaba.

'¡Hazlo!' ordenó el doctor, Shinji asintió y sin mirar ubicó sus manos sobre la ropa.

Eran suaves, como deberían ser, fáciles al tacto aun bajo la ropa, sus dedos se deslizaron a la abertura de la camisa y con fuerza la separó, sin ver, ya no quería cometer los mismos errores de la última vez.

'¡Aléjate!' volvió a escuchar la voz de Keeinshi.

Y así lo hizo, pudo apreciar la cuenta regresiva que daba el doctor, del 5 al 1 y luego un bote en la cama de Asuka.

'¡Vamos, linda!' insistía Keeinshi.

Otra vez la cuenta regresiva, otro bote, el sonido que daba el censor de vida de Asuka era rápido, tanto su pulso, como vida, estaban apresurados.

'¡Una más, te lo juro!' y así fue, la cuenta regresiva, el bote en la cama y esta vez, una tos.

'¿Podría…?' intentó decir Shinji, de espaldas a la cama, esperó un momento y escuchó un _listo_ y regresó a ver.

Asuka estaba cubierta por la camisa, recostada y con los ojos bien abiertos, tosía con fuerza y sus manos estaban sobre su corazón.

El pulso regresaba a ser el de antes.

'¿Estas bien?' se apresuró a decir Keeinshi.

Asuka lo miró por un segundo, después de poder controlar su cuerpo, asintió, el hombre sonrió

'Me alegro' pero un extraño sueño la volvió a controlar, estaba agotada, se sentía débil.

'Tengo sueño' susurró la pelirroja.

'Aun estas frágil' ella volvió a asentir, pero se quedó dormida.

Shinji se acercó algo asustado y tomó la mano de la chica.

'¿Asuka?' no hubo respuesta.

'Tranquilo, es normal que se desmaye, estuvo en coma' le contestó Keeinshi, mientras este adjuntaba al suero, vitaminas y medicamentos, por medio de una inyección 'No te puedo asegurar que despierte pronto, pero lo hará'

'¿Chicos?' ambos regresaron a ver a la puerta, ahí estaba Yumi, sonriendo, pero aquella sonrisa desvaneció un segundo al ver que Asuka no estaba despierta '¿Aun no sale del coma?'

'Todo lo contrario, ya esta estable, pero se desmayó' le contestó el hombre.

'¡Me alegro tanto!' exclamó '¿Desean ir a comer? Ya esta servido'

'Si' Keeinshi se levantó, pero Shinji se mantuvo en su lugar, sin moverse '¿Vienes?'

'No, me quedo con ella' aseguró el ex-piloto.

'¿Seguro?' le preguntó Yumi.

'Si'

'Entonces te traigo la comida a este lugar, preparé hamburguesas con papas fritas y pie de manzana'

'Si, muchas gracias' sintió como ambos se alejaban y lo dejaban junto a ella.

'Regresa, Asuka' suplicó, pero al parecer ella no deseaba hacerle caso.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora que todo había terminado? No lo sabía, no estaba preparado para una vida en donde pilotear no sea primordial.

Ahora… ella… Asuka… sería lo más importante.

Ella merecía ser feliz, sonreír continuamente, como lo hacía Yumi ¿Qué cosas le molestaban más?

Pues, siempre gritaba cuando no le salía algo bien, necesitaba sentirse útil, pero no usada, así que él vería por hacer que aquello se cumpliese.

¿Qué la relajaba?

Cuando había huido de casa, cosa que lo había hecho preocupar al máximo, ella se había ido con Hikari Huraki, la jefa de grupo. Ella tenía un video juego viejo, la joven le había comentado que Asuka se había pasado toda su estadía jugando, para calmarse o por lo menos se veía más tranquila cuando ganaba las batallas virtuales. ¡Eso era lo que le gustaba a ella! ¡Jugar! ¿Ser una niña, como debía serlo? Si, talvez…

No podía dejar de mirarla, es que realmente era hermosa, tenía una belleza tan extraña, una hermosura cambiable. Dormida, como en esos segundos, parecía un ángel, tan solo que sin alas, pero sus labios, su cuerpo, su cabello, todo se veía delicado, ella se veía tan deseable para proteger, para no hacerla daño, parecía un hada, pequeña y especial; pero cuando estaba despierta era como un demonio, se expresaba con facilidad, era despreocupada, diabólicamente atractiva, sexy en cada parte de su cuerpo, como se movía, al hablar, una dictadora que atraía con un movimiento. Exótica. Ese era su más grande problema, no solo le atraía ese exterior original, sino su interior, aquel que él conocía.

El hecho de que ella podía tomar confianza con facilidad, llamarlo por su nombre al menor contacto, su auto-suficiencia, aquella rudeza, pero a la vez esa forma de admitir, aunque tajante muchas veces, que necesitaba ayuda. No era completamente tonta como para no saber cuando estaba derrotada. Lo perseverante que era ella, su inteligencia, pero a la vez aquel desinterés que emanaba por su cuerpo. Aquellos momentos en que dormía y dejaba escapar llamadas de ayuda a su madre, los deseos de ver a quien la había creado. Le encantaba ver como ella cuidaba su Eva a toda costa, aquella máquina que su madre había ayudado a controlar y donde se había vuelto loca, el lugar en donde había olvidado a su hija, el objeto que había obtenido más atención de su madre que ella misma; y aun así, ella amaba a su Eva, era el recuerdo de aquella madre que amaba con fervor… aunque ahora no este con ella.

¿Cómo se tomaría el hecho de que no habían encontrado los Evas?

Talvez se molestaría, pero él mismo recordaba las palabras de su madre en su mente, en donde le decía que un Eva era algo inmortal, podía no existir el sol, la luna y la tierra; podían pasar cien años, pero en algún momento el Eva renacería, porque esa era su naturaleza. Talvez él se lo diría a ella para que se despreocupase. Talvez ella entendería. Talvez.

Realmente estaba cansado, no podía evitar estarlo, en realidad era el simple hecho de que desde la batalla no había dormido casi nada, pero temía, a su vez, dormir, ya que podía soñar con ella, con su Asuka, gritándole, reclamándole el hecho por el cual él casi la mata. Aunque deseaba escucharla, quería que fuese real, no en un sueño.

Shinji se acomodó un poco más y tomó la mano de la pelirroja entre las suyas, había una parte de su cuerpo que le gritaba salir y explorar el lugar, su nuevo hogar, pero otra parte, la más fuerte, deseaba quedarse con Asuka.

Y esa parte mandaba sobre él, como la gran mayoría de veces al pelear.

Cerró sus ojos y apoyó su cabeza en una parte del colchón de la pelirroja que ella usaba, apretó más la mano de ella, no podía evitar el hecho de pensar que se podía ir cuando él no se diese cuenta.

Y cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

Y en aquel mundo de sueños no soñó.

'¿Shinji?' una voz lejana lo quería separar de aquella oscuridad placentera '¿Shinji? ¡Despierta cariño!' una voz maternal, por un momento pensó que era su madre, pero al momento siguiente despachó la idea. Su madre estaba muerta 'Anda, tesoro, abre los ojos, te he traído la comida. Debes ponerte fuerte y comer' lentamente dejó ver su mirada azulada y enfocó otra chocolate.

Esa era Yumi.

Y ese olor era comida.

¡Hamburguesas y pie de manzana!

Con rapidez se sentó correctamente, Asuka seguí ahí y su mano se mantenía sujeta a la de ella. Todo iba a estar bien. Todo.

Con pesar, soltó a la pelirroja y tomó una mesa con ruedas que estaba cerca y se la puso al alcance, ahí dejó Yumi la bandeja con comida, ella se sentó junto a él.

'Muchas gracias, Yumi' tomó una de las papas fritas y notó que había jugo de melón. Algo refrescante. Shinji comió un poco de papas y se apresuró a probar la hamburguesa. Crujiente. 'Esta delicioso' dijo después de tragar.

'Muchas gracias, cariño' ella volvió a sonreír.

'Si deseas yo puedo cocinar, cuando lo desees. Así te puedo ayudar' se apresuró a decir el castaño.

'¡Claro! Usualmente tenemos una cocinera, pero si tú lo deseas, puedes hacer tus platillos cuando lo desees' le aseguró.

'¿Cocinera?'

'Si, cocinera, ama de llaves, sirvientas. Tenemos de todo. La cuarta rama de NERV, en China, paga muy bien. Si no me equivoco ustedes tienen los mejores sueldos por haber sido pilotos, tan solo que su dinero se mantiene en cuentas de banco, seguro hasta que tú o ella deseen usarlas. No es un millón de dólares para cada uno, pero si lo suficiente, para vivir tranquilamente por un buen rato' le aseguró ella, mientras miraba a la pelirroja '¿Ella esta bien?'

'Si, la he estado vigilando, aunque' sonrió con pena 'me quedé dormido por unas horas' aseguró.

'¿Unas horas? ¡Shinji! Ya vas más de veinte horas durmiendo, si no te despertaba te ibas a morir de hambre' aseguró ella.

'¿Veinte horas?' eso era extraño, él no recordaba que fuese tanto tiempo.

Terminó de comer y dejó todo a un lado.

'Gracias por la comida, estuvo deliciosa' le dijo a Yumi, al ver que esta no le contestaba.

'De nada, cielo, voy a llamar a Keeinshi para que los revise a ambos, yo iré a hacer una cena especial' ella acarició el cabello de Asuka 'Dedicado exclusivamente a ti, linda' y con esto, como últimas palabras, se llevó los platos sucios y volvió a dejar solo a Shinji.

'¿Veinte horas?' se dijo extrañado, volvió a mirarla, ella se veía mucho mejor y movía los ojos, apretaba los párpados.

¿Acaso estaba soñando?

Rogó a todos los cielos en que sea un sueño agradable.

Keeinshi llegó, se saludaron y mientras el médico la revisaba, Shinji se volvió a acomodar en la silla, mientras leía algo que le había llevado Yumi.

_Patrón psicológico de Shinji Ikari._

_Edad: 14 años.  
Sexo: Masculino.  
Trabajo: Ex-piloto del Eva-01_

_Shinji Ikari muestra una conducta algo preocupante, talvez normal ante sus antecedentes. A su corta edad perdió a su madre, una integrante de GEHIRN, donde trabajó en el proyecto de Evangelion y creó, técnicamente ella sola, al Eva-01. Ahí fue donde murió, ahora confirmado, tragada por el LCL. El fallecido padre del joven Ikari era Gendo Ikari, ex-comandante de NERV. Por los patrones que demuestra el joven Ikari, el mantenerse lejos de padre y madre lo ha hecho dócil y casi nunca se confronta con la gente. Es sumiso. Algo normal en gente como este joven es tener una doble personalidad. La real y la de defensa. Shinji Ikari real es un joven que da un patrón sarcástico, sonríe con facilidad y según los estudios, despreocupado, atacante y decidido. Shinji Ikari defensa es aquel joven triste y desconfiado de si mismo que teme que todos le hagan daño. El Shinji real se mantiene oculto. El joven Ikari no tiene noción de esta actitud, pero lo más recomendable es que él mismo se entere. Talvez así el Shinji Ikari real pueda controlar al Shinji defensa, ya que ahora ya no sería necesario._

Y ahí estaba él, enterándose de algo, que de cierta forma, ya lo sabía, pero ¿Acaso necesitaba ese empujón para continuar? ¿Para hacer lo correcto? ¿Por fin iba ha aceptar que él era más de lo que aparentaba?

¿Por qué lo comenzaría a hacer?

¿Por ella?

Si, a ella le molestaba el Shinji que siempre pedía perdón, aquel Shinji que temblaba por todo y ese mismo chico, aunque no hiciese nada, acarreaba los problemas que no le incumbían.

¡No todo era su culpa!

Eso era lo que le decía Asuka, ella misma le había dicho que esa era su forma de evadir sus problemas.

¡Ella siempre enfrentaba las cosas! ¡Era por eso que le molestaba la actitud de él!

Si, ahora intentaría siempre ser el Shinji real, el que enfrentaba a Asuka y ese mismo que por hacerlo se ganó una sonrisa sincera de ella, un beso, una caricia y un agradecimiento.

De ella.

De su Asuka.

'Shinji' el ex-piloto regresó a ver a Keeinshi un segundo, este miraba a la pelirroja y este hizo lo mismo, ella… ella… ¡Estaba abriendo los ojos! ¡Por todos los dioses! ¡Esta regresando en sí!

'¿Asuka?' la pelirroja regresó a ver al dueño de aquel susurro, frente a ella estaba el Baka-Shinji, con un brillo en su mirada que no había visto nunca, todo su cuerpo relajado ¡Su ropa estaba desordenada! O estaba muerta o realmente ese chico se había preocupado por ella.

'Baka' le susurró al ex-piloto, a quien casi la mata en el mar de LCL, el mismo chico tímido con el que se había besado por aburrimiento, el mismo que, mientras ella estaba postrada en un hospital inconsciente, había fantaseado con ella y hecho cosas por las cuales debería matarlo… pero, al saber que esa cosa, ese Baka, la miraba también como una mujer, la hacía sentir ¿Bien?... No podía ser, se había convertido en una pervertida.

Ya decía yo, convivir con Baka-Shinji-Hentai podía contagiarme algo se dijo mentalmente, pero ¿Estaba bien alegrarse de ver a quien había deseado matarla? Confirmado, soy masoquista… ¿O sadomasoquista?... Maldita sea… Mein Gott (Mi Dios)… Soy una pervertida

Aun por el insulto, el joven sonrió alegre y se acercó, no demasiado, sabía perfectamente que con Asuka, no se puede saber nada.

'Me alegra verte despierta' le dijo conmocionado.

'Pero al parecer prefieres verme dormida, ruidoso' le contestó, mientras se sentaba y se le abría, ligeramente, el escote de la camisa.

'¿Qué?' preguntó asustado.

Bien, calma, talvez no sabía lo que había hecho él. Si, talvez todo es un error. Si, seguramente.

'¡Para de mirarme!' le gritó moleta la pelirroja, Shinji reparó que, su mirada, había encontrado como espectáculo, lo mucho que dejaba ver el escote. Rápidamente, miró a Keeinshi '¿Me podrían dejar cambiarme?'

'¡La comida esta lista!' una voz en la puerta asustó a todos, Yumi, sonriendo, les estaba mirando '¡Asuka, has despertado!' y bajó con emoción, mientras abrazaba a la pelirroja.

'¿Yumi Hitsumi, la sicóloga y nuestra tutora, verdad?' preguntó Asuka.

'Exacto' se alejó un poco de ella y miró a los chicos '¿Nos dejan a solas? Como que ella debe cambiarse' pero ninguno se movió 'Keeinshi, enséñale a Shinji una de las cosas que le compró NERV'

'Claro' atinó a decir y se llevó, casi a rastras, a joven.

Cuando ya no había nadie en el lugar, Yumi le pasó unas prendas de vestir a la pelirroja y un sostén, ya que tan solo tenía unas bragas puestas, además de la camisa médica.

La ropa no era gran cosa, unos pantalones deportivos negros y una camiseta sin mangas blanca, Asuka tenía la mirada perdida y se sentó en la cama, ya vestida y con unos zapatos que había encontrado.

'¿Por qué me despertaron?'

Yumi no contestó inmediatamente, sacó de una pequeña caja que estaba sobre una mesa y la abrió, dejando ver unos hermosos moños rojos para el cabello.

'Ahora que ya no es necesario que uses tus sincronizadores, pues, creo que te sentaría bien usar estos' y se los entregó, rodeó la cama y se ubicó detrás de Asuka, sacó una peinilla y comenzó a peinar calmadamente la rojiza cabellera.

'¿Por qué?' insistió la pelirroja.

'No íbamos a dejar que te quedes dormida toda la vida, querida' le terminó de arreglar el cabello 'Los moños' pidió y Asuka se los pasó 'además' continuó 'todos le deben la vida a los, ahora, ex-pilotos de los Evas, nos han salvado de muchas cosas' se alejó y se paró frente a ella 'Ahora, no más preguntas, que hay un Pato al jugo, esperando solo por ti'

'¡Comida de verdad Mein Gott (Mi Dios)!' dijo sonriente y levantándose.

'Exacto, a comer' anunció, mientras ambas salían del lugar, caminaron un poco, pero inmediatamente escucharon el rugido de un motor y risas varoniles '¿Acaso Keeinshi no puede esperar un segundo para enseñarle ESO a Shinji?' le preguntó a la nada '¡Hombres!' y salió corriendo, Asuka, aun débil, tan solo caminó.

Podía escuchar con perfección los reclamos de Yumi, se escuchaba molesta y regañaba a uno de los dos, Asuka apresuró el paso, no quería desmayarse por falta de energía, pero tampoco quería perderse del acontecimiento tan interesante que había hecho molestar a Yumi.

Por fin llegó al lugar, por un momento pensó verse reflejada en la castaña, ya que esta tenía sus manos en sus caderas, el seño fruncido y con una pose de soy-la-reina-del-mundo que ahora, por fin, Asuka pudo admitir que era ridícula.

¿Pero que era lo que le había molestado?

La pelirroja siguió con la mirada al lugar en donde tenía clavados los ojos Yumi y se encontró con algo fuera de lo normal, o por lo menos nunca se imaginó que fuera a pasar algo así.

Shinji sobre una moto. Y no cualquier moto, si no la nueva moto computarizada, color azul noche automática. Si era posible, Shinji se veía mayor subido en aquella moto.

Comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor del lugar, parecía un experto, pero a decir verdad todo lo hacía gracias a la computadora que tenía dicha motocicleta. Asuka no podía creerlo, Shinji se veía… como… ¿Mayor? ¿Maduro?

Si, estaba loca y de remate.

'¡KEEINSHI!' la dueña de tan alto alarido, por no decir grito, había sido Yumi, quien ya estaba dándole un golpe en la cabeza al doctor '¿Cómo se te ocurre trepar a Shinji en esa máquina? ¡No han pasado ni 3 días desde que se acabó el Apocalipsis! ¿Y si se me desmaya, pedazo de imbécil?'

Shinji se detuvo, frenando frente a la sicóloga, se bajó de la motocicleta e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

'Disculpa, Yumi-san' rogó.

El ex-piloto del Eva 01 sintió como una suave mano levantaba su rostro lentamente, al encontrarse con la mirada chocolate de la mujer notó que ella se acercaba a él, tragó ruidosamente y pudo sentir como sus manos se abrían y cerraban en un acto de nervios, pero respiró con calma al sentir los tibios labios de ella sobre su frente.

'Nada de Yumi-san ¿Entendido, encanto?' le ordenó, este asintió sonriendo 'Me encanta cuando sonríes, te ves más atractivo' notó como el joven se sonrojaba y ella rió divertida 'Anda, que lo que digo es verdad, no deberías ponerte así' miró a Keeinshi y a una, algo crispada, Asuka '¿A comer?' propuso.

'¡A comer!' anunció Keeinshi mientras la tomaba del brazo y entraba en la casa, Shinji seguí en estado de shock, pero pudo sentir una mano en su brazo que lo arrastraba al interior de la casa.

'¡Vamonos casanova!' le dijo molesta la pelirroja, mientras lo guiaba al interior del lugar, por donde había visto por ultima vez al doctor.

Cuando ambos jóvenes pasaron por la puerta, se encontraron con la cocina, obviamente esta era la puerta que daba al patio trasero, así que no se extrañaron de entrar directamente a aquel lugar. Todo de blanco y computarizado, como una buena cocina de aquella época. Había una pequeña mesa, posiblemente usada para los desayunos, pero en esa ocasión tenía deliciosos manjares.

La comida más deliciosa antes probada, talvez por el sentimiento puesto en este, se podía sentir el afecto, el agradecimiento, la dulzura, el orgullo y una pizca de amor. Los ingredientes perfectos, para una cena en familia, una cena entre desconocidos que no temían conocerse.

'¿De quien es esta casa?' preguntó la pelirroja después de terminar de conversar sobre Pen-Pen y su nuevo hogar.

'Asuka, es obvio, es de Keeinshi' le contestó sabiamente Shinji.

'No te creas, kinden (niño), a mi opinión es la casa de Yumi' le contestó sabiamente.

Silencio.

Ambos chicos miraron a los hombres, los dos sonrojados.

'La casa, pues… no es mía exactamente' dijo Keeinshi, jugueteando con los palillos.

'Es…' Yumi sonrió tímidamente 'la casa es Nuestra'

Un silencio que se podría clasificar algo más incómodo.

'Lo suponía' se limitó a decir Asuka.

La comida continuó, algo más callada, pero las conversaciones continuaron después de que los nervios se esfumaran.

Al terminar la cena, la pareja guió a los jóvenes al segundo piso, ya que en el tercero de extendía la habitación, baño, pequeña sala y estudio de Yumi y Keeinshi. En la segunda planta, a la derecha, había una gran biblioteca-estudio, mientras que a la izquierda se encontraba los dormitorios de ambos. Las puertas, separadas por una buena extensión de pared, pero ambas en la misma pared.

Los dormitorios eran occidentales, de camas grandes, escritorio, televisor, armario, estantes llenos de cosas para cada género y gusto.

'¡Es hermoso!' gritó emocionada Asuka, tocando el armario y al abrirlo se encontró con todo tipo de ropa '¡Mett Gott!' todo de su talla y gusto.

'Un _regalo _ de NERV' explicó Yumi alegre, enseñándole un pequeño tocador 'Todo esto lo compraron para ustedes'

'¿Por qué?' preguntó Shinji.

'Pues… a decir verdad…' Keeinshi sonrió 'para, técnicamente, sobornarlos'

'Y no los demanden por el abuso a menores de edad y todas esas cosas que se dieron mientras piloteaban los Evas. Trastornos sicológicos, físicos. Ya saben' continuó Yumi.

'¡Que hermoso baño!' interrumpió Asuka, que había abierto una puerta y se había encontrado con una gran tina, regadera y algo muy parecido a una piscina pero muy pequeña, lo suficiente como para que cuatro personas entrasen sentadas y a sus anchas; un gran lavabo en forma de concha y un escusado '¿Y esta puerta?' preguntó al aire, ya que no esperaba que los presentes, que estaban detrás de ella, le contestasen. Abrió la puerta y dejó escapar un grito de horror '¡EL CUARTO DE BAKA-SHINJI!' y era verdad, el baño lo compartían entre ellos, haciendo que este sea la comunicación entre ambas habitaciones '¡NO!'

'Si, Asuka. No esperabas un cuarto de baño tan grande, tan solo para ti ¿Verdad?' le preguntó divertida Yumi, mientras entraba con Shinji a la alcoba y le indicaba todo, la ropa nueva y sus cosas.

Asuka se quedó en el baño sola, ya que Keeinshi había seguido a la mujer al interior del otro cuarto.

¿Nunca tendría privacidad?

No, y a decir verdad no le importaba mucho. ¿Qué había sucedido con la Asuka que desconfiaba de todos y tenía siempre una superioridad máxima sin la necesidad de llamar la atención?

No estaba segura de ello. ¿Habrá sido antes o después de que Shinji le salvase la vida en el volcán? Antes, de eso estaba segura ¿Cuándo se besaron? Talvez…

¿Cómo era posible que ELLA tuviese que llamar la atención de un niño como Shinji?

Aun recordaba esa forma insistente que ella tenía para hacer que la mirase a ella y no a la _niña modelo_. A veces fingía que le molestaba con ella por diversión, pero en realidad era para que dejase de pensar en esa marioneta del mundo.

¡Que estupidez!

Ella era excelente en todo, era hermosa e inteligente ¡Y llevaba en los genes el conducir un Eva! Aunque eso ahora ya no importaba ¿Iba a seguir estudiando? ¿Para que? Ya sabía todo lo que deseaba ¿Para que volver a estudiar esas cosas?

Lo que si le preocupaba era el simple hecho de que… no podía entender bien como… le gustaba el Baka-Shinji… bueno, talvez no ese niño cobarde que pide perdón por todo, sino aquel que la enfrente, que enfrenta a todos.

¡Aquel que le dijo que No le tenía miedo a ella!

'¿Asuka?' la pelirroja regresó a ver, el apuesto doctor la miraba desde el marco de la puerta que daba al cuarto de Shinji, ella espero que este continuase 'Te tengo una sorpresa, la acaban de instalar' ella sonrió abiertamente 'Sígeme'

Ella asintió y recorrió, junto al hombre, la casa, hasta salir una vez más al patio trasero del lugar, lo siguió por uno de los lados de la casa y ahí la vio, algo que realmente le alegraría la vida.

Una piscina.

'Unos pajaritos nos contaron que te encantaba bucear' le comentó 'se que no podemos comprarte una parte del mar, pero si una piscina, el piso es inclinado, comienza un metro y medio, pero termina, al otro extremo, en siete metros. Supongo que eso bastará para que puedas bucear un poco' comentó.

No sabía que hacer, pero lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, después de ver la sincera sonrisa de aquel hombre, fue, abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

'Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias. No sabe lo bien que me hará esto ¡Gracias!' él olía bien, le iba agradar vivir con aquella mujer y el doctor. Ambos eran muy buenos.

'De nada, guapa ¿Quieres probarla con Shinji?' le propuso, ella se alejó y arqueó la ceja.

'Tan solo si ese Baka me presta la motocicleta' dijo a la defensiva.

'Te doy un paseo y quedamos a mano, Asuka' ella regresó a ver, Shinji y Yumi, estaban detrás de ellos.

Una corriente eléctrica le recorrió la espalda, él sonreía con superioridad.

'Trato' muy bien, debía calmarse, debía confirmar que ese… chico… era Shinji… el Tímido Shinji ¿Qué hacer para ponerlo a prueba?

Una ida algo loca alumbró su cerebro.

'Pues aprovechemos que aun no anochece para probarla ¿No?' y en ese momento se quitó la camiseta y los pantalones, los zapatos y medias, quedando en ropa íntima, por lo menos era roja y no blanca '¿Qué te pasa, Shinji-kun?' preguntó divertida, cruzándose de brazos.

Debía calmarse, ella lo estaba poniendo nervioso, pero no se dejaría ganar, ya había demostrado ser muy bueno para muchas cosas, ahora debería jugar en el terreno de ella y sin los Evas, a ver quien era el mejor. Y si ella elegía que el encuentro sería en una piscina y las armas ellos mismos ¡Pues lo haría!

¡Esto era asombroso! ¡ÉL se estaba desabotonando la camisa! Muy bien, debía mantenerse tranquila, ahora la aventaba a un lado, los pantalones ¡Bóxer negro! Debía respirar. Los zapatos, las medias y estaban en las mismas.

'¿Lista?' propuso él.

'Niños, van a pescar un resfriado' advirtió Yumi, cruzada de brazos, algo molesta.

Pero ellos no hicieron caso.

'Más que nunca' ambos corrieron a la piscina, no lo pensaron dos veces y se metieron de un salto. El agua esta tibia aun.

El cabello de ambos tapó su mirada al salir, pero al quitarlo, se encontraron un frente al otro, muy cerca.

Dos opciones.

Sonrojarse y perder o aguantar el sonrojo y esperar que el otro perdiese.

No pasó nada.

Asuka tomó la iniciativa, se sumergió y nadó hasta lo hondo, tocó el suelo con sus manos y usando esto como impulso subió rápidamente, usando sus pies como propulsores, al estar debajo de Shinji, jaló los pies de este, haciendo que se hundiese un poco, pasó junto a él, estrechando el cuerpo de ella contra el de él, todo su cuerpo, su rostro, su pecho, su abdomen, sus piernas, tocaron el cuerpo de él, hasta que sus manos llegaron a los hombros de este, la sensación era deliciosa, la humedad hacía suave el contacto. Una vez más tomó impulso y salió a la superficie, medio cuerpo, hasta su cintura, muy conciente que sus labios y los de él se habían encontrado un segundo, aun más conciente que el rostro del joven había tocado todo el trayecto desde su frente hasta su cintura y que en ese momento sus caderas estaban pegadas al rostro del joven.

Echó su rostro hacia atrás, aparentando ser una sirena que salía a la superficie, dejando que la gravedad hiciese su parte y dejando caer su cuerpo hacia atrás, alejándose un poco de Shinji.

Esta sonriendo, hace mucho tiempo que no nadaba y era la primera vez que se insinuaba a un chico en el agua.

Escuchó el usual ruido de alguien que había aguantado mucho la respiración en el agua y por fin salía a la superficie.

Asuka regresó a ver, Shinji se veía algo asustado.

'Casi me matas' susurró aun flotando.

'¿Qué no sabes nadar?' preguntó divertida ¿Quién se metería al agua si no sabía nadar?

No hubo respuesta.

'¿No sabes nadar? ¿Y que haces metido en el agua, Baka?' preguntó algo molesta.

'Se flotar' fue la única respuesta.

Asuka regresó a ver al lugar en donde los adultos debían estar, pero no los encontró. Debían estar en la casa.

'¡Hielt auf! (¡Tarado!)' dejó escapar molesta 'Te puede pasar algo' debía calmarse, no era para tanto, él estaba vivo ¡Pero pudo haberse ahogado! 'Ven acá, Idiot (Idiota)' lo tomó del bazo con algo de rudeza y se lo llevó hasta la parte en donde podían pisar. Ella nadando y él flotando.

'¿Qué pasa?' preguntó el joven.

'Flota boca abajo y confía' le ordenó.

Eso sería difícil, pero ella se veía muy segura, y él no quería pelear con ella, mucho menos recibir un golpe de su parte, así que respiró profundo y guardó el oxígeno en sus pulmones y se dejó caer boca abajo en el agua, cerró los ojos.

Al instante los abrió y casi se le escapa el aire, los finos brazos de Asuka estaban debajo de su abdomen, haciendo que su cuerpo saliese un poco más del contacto con el agua, sacó la cabeza y pudo respirar.

'Ahora quiero que patalees y muevas los brazos. No te preocupes, yo estoy aquí y te estoy sosteniendo' aunque su voz sonaba hueca, aquellas palabras se quedaron presentes mientras él hacía caso a las palabras de la pelirroja.

¡Ella le estaba asegurando que su vida estaba segura en sus manos!

Después de unos segundos cogió ritmo y en ese mismo instante sintió como las manos de la chica se quitaban delicadamente y él no se hundía.

¡Esta nadando!

Bueno, no como un experto, pero lo estaba haciendo.

Posteriormente, se detuvo y quedó parado, frente a ella. Asuka sonreía y él la imitó.

'Gracias' susurró con emoción.

'De nada, Baka' le contestó, mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a nadar.

Él no pensó dos veces y la siguió, intentando alcanzarla, sabía que ella estaba yendo lento y eso le agradaba, a los pocos segundo, ya estuvo cerca, estiró sus brazos y atrapó la pequeña cintura de Asuka entre sus manos, atrayéndola a él.

Ambos se quedaron parados, ella dándole las espaldas, pero sintiendo el cuerpo de él en constante contacto con el de ella, las manos de Shinji se apretaron más a su cintura y ella rió sin desearlo.

'Me haces daño, Shinji-kun' dijo entre risas, él se detuvo y le susurró.

'Lo siento'

Ella se irguió molesta y lo encaró, quedando a escasos centímetros del rostro del moreno.

'¿No hay algo que no lo sientas, Shinji?' preguntó, estaba furiosa, odiaba esa parte del joven, la odiaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Por unos momentos aquella pregunta había sido un golpe directo a su corazón. A decir verdad ella tenía razón ¡Siempre pidiendo disculpas! De todo lo que había vivido ¿Qué no le había dado un ápice de culpa?

Y lo recordó, algo que nunca le había molestado.

'Si, esto' y se acercó a ella lentamente, dejándola paralizada momentáneamente, para luego presionar sus labios en los de ella, el agua aun escurriendo entre ellos y haciendo el contacto más húmedo, pero tan solo era un corto beso 'Buenas noches, pelirroja' le susurró al alejarse.

Salió de la piscina sin mirarla, recogió su ropa y regresó a casa, con paso rápido.

Y ella se quedó ahí, sin moverse un centímetro.

¡Era un idiota! ¿Cómo se le ocurría hacer aquello? Aun estaba mojado, pero tan solo se cambió de ropa y se metió en la cama, estaba temblando ¿Desde cuando él hacía esas cosas?

Escuchó el cerrarse de la puerta del cuarto se Asuka y suspiró, aun sentía el sabor de los labios de ella. Debía admitir algo: Valió la pena.

¿Cómo la vería a la cara? ¿Cómo iba ha actuar de ahora en adelante? ¿Cómo la iba a mirar a los ojos sin recordar lo que había hecho? ¡Debía buscar una excusa y pronto! ¿Qué podía decir que ella se creyese con facilidad?

Respirar. Eso era ahora lo más importante.

Inconscientemente, o talvez muy conciente de aquello; pasó su lengua por sus labios, a decir verdad no había podido saborearlos por completo, con unos segundos más y hubiese sido completamente feliz, ya que aquellos labios carmesí lo habían estado incitando.

¿Quién en su sano juicio podría vivir después de haberlos probado? ¿Qué hombre podía pensar en otros labios si los de ella eran los mejores?

Suspiró.

Estaba enamorado.

Enamorado de ella... Asuka...

No lo podía creer.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenía ella que lo hacía sentir bien?

Debía ser sincero, en un momento él mismo creyó que Rei sería indicada, ambos extraños, se podría decir hasta especiales, de un sentimiento de no desear vivir en aquel mundo; pero nunca hubiesen llegado a nada, su corazón no podía expresar ese tipo de cariño.

¿Por qué?

Porque no podía ganar nada de una relación así, ella nunca podría sacarlo de su coraza, peor aun, ella lo hubiese mantenido ahí, sin enfrentar al mundo.

Rei era única, aun siendo un clon, era única, su presencia podía ser calmante, pero también insoportable, ya que se dejaba mandar con facilidad ¡Hasta él luchaba de vez en cuando! ¿Cómo podía él amar a algo similar?

En una relación se ganan cosas, en enamorarse, se supone, ambos individuos ganan algo.

Él ganaba de Asuka demasiadas cosas. Todas aquellas cosas que le molestaban muchas veces, él mismo había aprendido a apreciarlas y de cierta forma, notó que él también tenía en su interior algunas de esas cosas. Y muchas deseaban salir a la luz, exigir existir.

Y estaban ganando.

Por eso la había besado, por un impulso que no midió consecuencias, como muchas veces lo hacía ella.

De cierta forma se sentía alegre, en paz.

Tomó su SDAT y buscó música alegre, casi nunca la usaba, usualmente se deprimía con facilidad y necesitaba música que se lo recordase.

Que patético.

Por fin la había encontrado, era la misma música que había escuchado cuando subió, junto a Asuka, a colgar su ropa. Cuando debían sincronizarse para destruir a aquel ángel que se dividía en dos.

Esos días habían sido todos llenos de misterio, encanto y a veces terror.

Cuando peleaban por el programa de televisión que deseaban ver. Ahí él había mostrado su decisión ¡No se iba a dejar que ella hiciese lo que le de la gana sin luchar por ello!

Lo que más recordaba, lo que más le había marcado, fue aquel día en que Misato iba a llegar tarde. Cuando ella comenzó con lo de la sincronización, debían dormir en la misma habitación, aun recordaba, con cariño, una noche en la que se había despertado, recordaba perfectamente su posición al despertar y cuando se levantó, notó que Asuka, inconscientemente, había caído dormida en la misma posición, hasta debía admitir que, en ese momento, su mente pensó que se vería aun más tierna estando él justo atrás de ella, calzando sus cuerpos a la perfección, en una pose idéntica. A decir verdad, en su mente, la postura de él era algo diferente, con la mano en la cintura de ella.

Reclamándola de su propiedad.

Había recordado algo, que realmente si había pasado y había sido demasiado tierno y frustrante a la vez. No creía que ella estuviese despierta en esa ocasión, como ella lo había asegurado.

Aun recordaba cuando ella se había levantado aquella noche en la cual no había vigilancia de Misato, él había fingido estar dormido y Asuka se había dirigido al baño, al regresar, se había dejado caer en el mismo colchón que él.

Había sido un martirio.

Esa noche no había podido dormir, tenía muy presente la posición de las piernas de ella, tan blancas, cerca de él, en una posición que las de él mismo hubiesen calzado con facilidad. Al estar de lado sus senos se veían más grandes de lo que por sí, a su edad, lo eran y su rostro libre de su cabello (que había caído hacía atrás al caer en la cama) se veía apetecible.

Sus labios entre abiertos y ligeramente su rostro a un lado ¡Si todo era perfecto! La tenía para él, a su disposición, la casa para ellos solos, nadie los escucharía, pero por su mente primero pasó la idea de besarla, luego pensaría que más hacer.

Se había acercado lentamente, lo suficiente, como para alejarse con rapidez si ella despertase, pero no lo hizo, ella mismo se había acercado a Shinji, pegando más su cuerpo a él, inconscientemente.

Ambos alientos se habían mezclado entre sí y en un movimiento ligero, ambos se rozaron un poco, pero ella gimoteó, dejando escapar una palabra tan dulce y llena de dolor que hizo desistir a Shinji de su deseo, aquella palabra tan delicada, lo había marcado, no se lo esperaba de ella.

_Mamá_.

Tuvo que alejarse de ella y dormir en otro lado de la habitación, o mejor dicho, intentar dormir, se sentía defraudado.

Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente y él de inmediato se maldijo ¡Había dejado la puerta del baño sin seguro, haciendo que Asuka pudiese entrar con más facilidad y privacidad.

De inmediato fingió estar dormido.

Escuchó los pasos acercarse a la cama, de seguro y ella lo iba a matar.

Tuvo una buena vida.

Un ligero peso se ubicó a un costado de la cama, muy cerca de él, indudablemente Asuka se estaba preparando para quitarle la vida lo más cómodamente posible.

Las frías manos de ella se pusieron sobre sus hombros, talvez ella las movería a su cuello para ahorcarlo.

El peso es temporalmente quitado y un segundo más tarde, para el asombro del ex-piloto, ahora esta sobre sus caderas ¡Ella estaba sentada sobre él!

No debía hacerse ilusiones, talvez así ella estaba más cómoda.

'No te hagas el dormido, Baka' susurra ella en su oído, inmediatamente él abrió los ojos, algo impresionado, ella sonreía y deslizaba sus manos al pecho de él 'Sie sind sexy (Te ves sexy)' no necesitaba saber alemán para suponer lo que ella estaba diciendo.

'¿A-Asuka?' preguntó con la respiración acelerada.

'Si, tonto' se inclinó delicadamente sobre él 'Tan solo te vine a decir esto' se acercó más, dejando que sus cabellos acariciasen el rostro del joven 'Ich schulde Sie viel, Perverser' esta vez, no había entendido nada, pero aquel ronroneo en su forma de hablar, le hacía erizarse la piel.

'¿Qué?' ella rió, de seguro y disfrutaba hacer aquello.

'Te he dicho: _Te debo mucho, pervertido_' sus manos bajaron hasta el borde de la camiseta de dormir de Shinji y se introdujeron por aquella vía, acariciando la piel de él 'Ya no sé que hacer contigo. Talvez si me desnudase entendieras ¿Sabes a lo que refiero?' él tragó saliva y negó rápidamente 'Ich weiß die Wahrheit' volvió a reír 'Nunca me cansaré de que no me entiendas, te acabo de decir _Se la verdad_. Shinji Ikari, aunque no lo creas, se lo que hiciste en el hospital' los ojos de él salieron de su órbita, de seguro ahora ella iba a matarlo ¡O peor aun! ¡Lo iba a dejar tío!

'A-Asuka' intentó decir.

'Ni se te ocurra pedirme disculpas, porque te juro que te mato' ahora ella estaba sobre los labios de él, dándose gusto con aquel tierno sonrojo de él 'Ya estoy cansada de que te creas Kleine Sache (poca cosa) siempre ¡Eres un hombre, Shinji! ¡Compórtate como tal! ¡Me tienes sobre ti! ¿Y no vas a hacer nada?'

Él no entendía nada, pero su cuerpo podía actuar solo si se lo proponía, sus manos, inconscientemente, se ubicaron en las piernas de ella, tocando tan delicada piel.

'Küssen Sie mich, Berühren Sie mich, Ich wünsche Sie, Shinji-kun' él no podía soportar aquella forma de hablar, podía estarle diciendo cualquier cosa, hasta que era el hombre más asqueroso que existía, pero ese tono de voz lo tenía engatusado 'Bésame, Tócame, Te deseo, Shinji-kun' le tradujo, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

No necesito más, sea como sea, ella se lo estaba pidiendo y él lo cumpliría.

Se sentó en la cama, con ella aun tocando su cuerpo bajo la ropa y sin necesidad de acomodarse, una parte de su cuerpo, una que casi nunca salía, tomo riendas del asunto, lanzándose sobre ella.

Siempre le habían dicho que los besos debían ser delicados, cuando se había besado con ella la primera vez, por _aburrimiento_, pudo disfrutar que, aunque no pudo hacerlo como él hubiese deseado, ella lo disfruto, porque dejaba escapar ligeros suspiros sobres sus labios continuamente, saboreando el momento.

Ahora, ni la dejaba respirar. Había capturado sus labios con fuerza, apretándolos con los suyos y saboreando aquellos pecados que tenía Asuka por labios, ese sabor era embriagante, no podía detenerse, sus manos también habían encontrado piel, pero no era el abdomen de la pelirroja, sino por sus piernas, pasando debajo de esos pantalones cortos y subiendo por sus caderas, hasta el límite de su ropa interior. Ella abrió un poco la boca, posiblemente en búsqueda de aire, pero Shinji no se lo permitió, se sentía como peleando contra un Ángel, pero esta vez, en cambio de matar a Asuka, quería saborearla con todas sus fuerzas. Ambas lenguas se encontraron, haciendo que el calor corporal subiese, y los cuerpos se juntasen más, una sensación desesperada, pero difícil de olvidar.

Debía detenerse o haría una locura.

Lentamente se alejó, apreciando el suspiro que salió de los labios de Asuka, así se quedaron, mirándose, hasta que ella rompió el silencio.

'¿Por qué intentaste matarme aquella vez?' preguntó decidida, aun no respiraba bien y su voz estaba algo más emocionada de lo normal.

'Pensé... pensé que me odiabas y no podía soportal aquel hecho' confesó, dejando caer algunos cabellos sobre su frente.

'Tonto' dijo entre risas.

'Asuka' acarició el cabello de ella, se veía hermosa.

Era como un hermoso cuadro.

Ella recostada sobre su cama, entre sus desordenadas sábanas, sonrojada y con los labios hinchados, su pecho subiendo y bajando con rapidez, la mirada más hermosa que había visto en cualquier persona y las piernas ligeramente abiertas.

No podría dormir aquella noche, estaba seguro de ello.

'¿Si?'

'Te amo' le susurró, mientras besaba el cuello de ella, sin esperar una respuesta, era muy probable que ella no respondiese de ninguna forma y tampoco lo deseaba si no era de verdad.

Se conformó con aquellas manos jugueteando con su cabello.

'Ich liebe Sie' una vez más, no necesitaba saber alemán para saber el significado de tan deliciosas palabras.

El calor subía con rapidez, cuando ella por fin tomó control de todo, en cambio de pedir calma, comenzó a besar el lóbulo de Shinji, haciendo que dejase este escapar un gemido, ella se estremeció, sabía en donde terminaría todo, así que se alejó.

'Mejor me voy a mi cuarto' anunció, levantándose, a su pesar, depositó un ligero beso sobre los labios del joven y le dio las espaldas 'Hasta mañana, Shinji-kun'

'Hasta mañana, pelirroja' cuando ella por fin salió de la habitación, por la misma puerta por la cual había entrado, él dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación 'Claro, si es que puedo dormir esta noche' sonrió con alegría.

Esta sería, una larga, muy larga noche.

Fin

N/A: Pude haber hecho 5 o 4 capítulos, pero ¡No! Tengo que ser cabezota y decirme _¡Cat, es un ONE-SHOT! ¡No importa si salen 100 hojas! ¡Será ONE-Shot!_ Y aquí me tienen, cumpliendo ¿Les ha gustado? ¿Esta bien? Intenté hacer que tenga sentido.

Creo que luego intentará hacer un Rei y el último ángel, a ver como queda

Bueno, dejen su opinión, porque a decir verdad, realmente necesito saber si sirvo o no para este tipo de fic's

Nos leemos.

Caterine Viper.


End file.
